Nocturnal bruxism has been implicated as an etiological factor in tooth wear, masticatory muscle pain, TM conditions and certain headaches. Research progress in this important clinical area has been difficult because of the expense of sloop laboratory studies and the limited data which can be obtained using ambulatory recorders in the patients homes. Additional research avenues are necessary. The purpose of this research is to test the feasibility to developing a laboratory model using awake humans to study nocturnal bruxism. The first step and the specific aim of this proposal is to determine if awake subjects can voluntarily perform muscular contraction patterns characteristic of nocturnal bruxism and, if so, to provide a descriptive account of the nature of this behavior. Electromyographic patterns of bruxism activities will be recorded from the jaw muscles in ten chronic bruxist subjects in a sleep laboratory for two night each. Upon waking. subjects will attempt to model the amplitude. duration and lateral patterning of the nocturnal electromyographic activity. This modeling will be facilitate by visual EMB biofeedback from the jaw muscles. In addition, subjects will be given verbal reinforcement for successive approximations of the target behavior. The long-rang goal is to develop laboratory model to study the biomechanics and pathophysiology of muscular and joint conditions which are related to nocturnal bruxism. Ultimately, the goal is to provide knowledge necessary for the understanding and clinical management of nocturnal bruxism and related oral conditions.